qatarazorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Qatarazor cz.149
„Wyspa część XV - ostateczny dowód tożsamości” 22 czerwca 2017, 17:21 Wyspa piratów Spierdzę cię Lazaro, Hilda i Krishi poszli na ryby. Lazaro: (─_─) Nagle na niebie zaczęły powstawać pomarańczowe chmury. Lazaro uderzył Hildę. Hilda? (Óᗝò) Lazaro: Patrz! (⍜_⍜) Robiło się coraz bardziej pochmurno. W końcu całe niebo stało się pomarańczowe. Nagle kolor pomarańczowy staje się ciemny i zmienia kolor na czerwony. Lazaro: (⍜_⍜) Hilda: (⍜_⍜) Krzyś: (⍜_⍜) Inni piraci widzieli ... Drewno wyszło z piżamy Natsuki. Ledwo potrafi chodzić ... Łazarz to widział. Lazaro: Królowa! (Òᗝó) Natsuki prawie upadła. Lazaro ją złapał. Lazaro: Królowo, nie powinieneś się nudzić! (Òᗝó) Natsuki: Victor ...... gdzie jest J-is- Lazaro: Wycinanka .... (d) Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: Proszę, mogę mówić! (> ᗝ <) Lazaro: Co się stało? (Òᗝó) Natsuki westchnęła. Potem wstała. Spojrzała na czerwone niebo. Natsuki: Gdzie ... ten chłopak? (Óᗝò) Lazaro: Masz na myśli, co było z tobą w łóżku? (Óᗝò) ...................... Natsuki klepnęła Victora w brzuch. Lazaro: Jaki był z tobą chłopiec W-A? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Natsuki: -_- Lazaro: C-myślę, że gdzieś poszedł! (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: () Natsuki: Znajdź go! (Òᗝó) Lazaro: Zamów! (^^ ᗝ) Lazaro zniknął. Natsuki tylko oddychała. Natsuki: Gdzieś go znam. (D) Sheldon tu jest. Sheldon: Królowa, chłopak się spotkał! (Òᗜó) Natsuki: Tak szybko? (Òᗝó) Sheldon: Jest tak blisko! (Òᗝó) Sheldon: Nie jest sam! (Òᗝó) Natsuki: () , Sobeck, Adam i Julita byli w lesie. Sobek: Oh! (⇀ᗝ↼) Adam: Co się stało? (Òᗝó) Sobeck: Jesteśmy na wyspie krwawych piratów! -_- Adam: Czy oni tam są? Myślałem, że dynastia piratów rozpadła się 2 lata temu? (Òᗝó) Julita: Eh ..... nie Adam .... (E) Julita: Dynastia wciąż trwa, ale jest bardzo skomplikowana ... (E) Adam: Skąd o tym wiesz? -_- Adam: Może nawet dostajesz informacje od tego Lornoll? -_- Julita: Ornola. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Adam: Nie wiem już, jak nazywał się ten idiota! -_- Adam: Jego ideologia jest do bani i nie powinno być miejsca w tym wymiarze! -_- Sobek: Czekaj. Czy wiesz coś o tym, co może się zdarzyć ……. (Óᗝò) Julita: Zacznijmy od tego. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Moja matka urodziła się w 1941 r. - Krestena Krasko. Kristena jest zwykłą kobietą. Ona nie żyje. Nie ma też ubóstwa. Jest zwykłą kobietą, która myje bieliznę dla innych osób w Osobliwości. Wiedziała, że Ornall nie da się tak łatwo usunąć. Postanowiła więc przejść do złego wyrazu. Ale nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim odwróciła się. Ornall wiedział, że Creston nie był głupi i wiedział wiele o tym wymiarze. Postanowił więc dać jej koronę. Sobek: Zaczekaj chwilę. (Òᗝó) Sobeck: Jeśli Ornall dał koronę Kristen, dlaczego nadal jest na tej pozycji? (Òᗝó) Julita: To tylko propaganda. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Julita: Kristenna wyglądała jak królowa, ale miecze przesunęły się za nią. (Òᗝó) Została królową w 1976 roku. Od samego początku nie ufałem Ornallowi. Wyglądał dla mnie jak dobry facet. Adam: Ja też ... (d) Julita: Nie kochanie, nie widziałeś, co dzieje się na scenie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Adam: (d) Julita: Niestety, to wszystko, co znałam w całym moim życiu. Niestety nie mam dalszych informacji na temat przeszłości Ornalla. (Óᗝò) Sobek: Nie, nie! Jesteś bardzo dobry w mówieniu o tym! (Óᗜò) Nagle pojawił się krzew. Sobek: Ććććć ... () ........... Sobek: Słyszałeś o tym? (Òᗝó) Adam: (d) Julita: (d) Nagle wyszły krzaki z torbą owadów. Krzy AA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (> ᗝ <) Chruszczowy uderzył Adama bagażem. Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Julita: (⍜_⍜) Adam: (⍜_⍜) Krzyś: (> ᗝ <) Krzyś: Och, to nie jest broń! -_- Krzy rzucił torbę. Wziął banana. Owady: -_- Kristi rzuciła banana i wzięła śrubokręt. Kruzi: Ahh! (Òᗜó) Krushi zaatakował ich trzech. Nieco później Zaangażowani byli Sobeck, Adam i Julita. Owady wzięły je i szeptały pod nosem. Sobek: Przepraszam, czy znam przyczynę ataku? -_- Krzyś: Wybacz mi, bo królowa chciała cię zobaczyć. (^^ ᗜ) Sobek: -_- Sobek: Czego ta dziewczyna chce ode mnie ?! -_- Dziewczynka? (> ᗝ <) Krzyś postawił trzy. Natsuki zbliżył się do fałszywego Sobka. Natsuki: Jak możesz nazywać mnie dziewczyną? -_- Natsuki leżała obok Sobka. Natsuki: Twoje imię? -_- Sobek: Na czym ci zależy? Wypuść mnie! -_- Natsuki: Suzy! -_- Natsuki poleciał do Sobka. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Natsuki: …………. Natsuki: Humph. (⇀ᗝ↼) Natsuki po lewej. Podobnie piraci. Sobek: Hej, gdzie idziesz ?! (Òᗝó) Hilda: Chodzimy do naszych namiotów z powodu deszczu. (Óᗝò) Piraci zniknęli. Sobeck walczył. Sobek: -_- Sobek: Dziękuję głupi! (> ᗝ <) Natsuki zamknął okno. Sobek: -_- Sobek: Czy dzielisz się? -_- Adam: Ale co powiemy? (Óᗝò) Sobek: -_- Sobeck westchnął. Sobek: W porządku .... (d) Zaczęło padać. W drewnianym domu Natsuki pił herbatę. Lazaro podszedł do niej. Lazaro: Queen, jak myślisz, dlaczego ten chłopak mógł być kimś, kogo spotkałeś wcześniej? (Óᗝò) Natsuki: To uczucie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Natsuki: Widziałem go ... na pewno. (Òᗝó) Natsuki: Widziałem go około 10 lat temu …… ale nie pamiętam, kim on był. (Òᗝó) Natsuki: Ten chłopak jest taki miły, co ?! (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: Niech umrze! (> ᗝ <) Natsuki rzuciła trofeum na ścianę. Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: (Òᗝó) Lazaro: T-to znaczy królowa, nie musisz! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Natsuki: Cicho! -_- Lazaro: Co? (Óᗝò) Natsuki: Słyszysz to? (Òᗝó) ....................... , Czarne kraby zaczęły latać z lasu. Rozległ się dziwny ... huk. Sobek? (Óᗝò) Sobek przesunął się na plecy. Adam i Julita zrobili to samo. Sobeck: () Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Sobek zobaczył mężczyznę w kapeluszach. Nie był jednak sam. Sobeck: () Obraz przemówił. Ornall: Cześć Sobeck! (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek: Wow, szybko mnie znalazłeś! -_- Sobeck zaczął walczyć. Ornall podniósł rękę. Coś różowego. Sobek: To dobrze. -_- Ornall: Twoja ostatnia szansa to Sobeck! -_- Ornall: Dołącz do złej publikacji! (ʘᗝʘ) Dzięki niemu masz tak niewyobrażalną moc ... ... nikt nie rzuci się na ciebie! Sobek: -_- Sobeck splunął na twarz Ornalla. Ornall: ................. Sobek: -_- Sobek: Chrzcz się! Ornall: () Ornall rzekomo wyciągnął miecz. Sobek: Czekaj, gdzieś to- Sobeck warknął. Rodzice Mariki spojrzeli na to bez słów. Bonum wyskakuje. Ornall: () Bon zalał Ornall. Jego prawa ręka była całkowicie zwichnięta. Ornall: ARGH! (> ᗝ <) Ornall: () Ornall rzucił miecz na Adama i Julitę. Ornall: Jesteś zdrajcą! (ʘᗝʘ) Czy wiesz, czego oczekują zdrajcy Aetbx? Lekcja śmierci. Ornall westchnął z czerwoną błyskawicą. Natsuki stworzyła różową tarczę. Tarcza zaczęła chronić Adama i Julię. Adam: Królowa! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Natsuki: -_- Ornall: (ʘ_ʘ) Ornall wyciągnął miecz. Tarcza zniknęła. Natsuki: -_- Natsuki zaczął lewitować. Ornall: Co za bałagan! -_- Natsuki vs. Ornall Ornall: 2 000 000 000 HP. Natsuki: 4 000 000 PW Ornall używa ładującego miecza! Natsuki blokuje atak swoją tarczą i używa różowej błyskawicy! Ornall traci 300 000 PW! Ornall: 3 999 700 000 H.P. Ornall tworzy piłkę łukową! Natsuki został trafiony kulą! Natsuki traci 5.000.000 HP! Natsuki: 0 H.P. Natsuki szlochał i upadł w pobliżu górnej części ciała. Natsuki: …………. Natsuki tylko spojrzał na Sobka. Natsuki: ……………. Natsuki: Gdzieś ... znamy się. P-Południe? Natsuki nie żyje. Ornall wziął Adama i Julitę. Ornall: Ale moja droga, w końcu cię zostawię! -_- Ornall zniknął. Nawet nie zauważył. Piraci zaatakowali go i szybko zginęli ... nadwyżka Oponex, Vanitha i Marika stały jak siostrzeńcy. Oponeczek: () Kobiety: (d) Marika: (d) Nagle złote drzwi się otworzyły. Sobek wyszedł z bramy. I Natsuki. Wszyscy piraci ... Wszyscy przyszli do SuperSize. Natsuki leżał na Sobku. Natsuki: (⇀_↼) Natsuki się obudziła. Wszyscy. Z wyjątkiem Sobeck. Natsuki:?! (⍜_⍜) Sobeck: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Natsuki: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki wstał od Sobka. Krzyś: Gdzie jesteśmy? (⇀ᗝ↼) Krushi otworzył oczy. Lazaro: () Lazaro: Kim jesteśmy? (✧ᗝ✧) Łazarz rozejrzał się. Lazaro: Bardzo miło tutaj (d) Owady: (d) Krishna zaczął wstawać jak neoklasyczny. Krzyś: (◉_◉) Lazaro: Kruzic? Mam na myśli, Tom? Kim jest Paweł? (> ᗝ <) Lazaro: Oh, przesuń się! (✧ᗜ✧) Lazaro pobiegł z innymi piratami. Wszyscy: Ale oto piękno. (✧ᗜ✧) Piraci się rozdzielili. Natsuki: EJ! Dokąd idziesz (⍜ᗝ⍜) Pirat: Nie wiem, John! (๏ ᗜ ๏) Pirat uciekł. Natsuki: -_- Natsuki skinął głową Sobkowi. Natsuki: ............. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Natsuki: (ᴗ_O) Natsuki: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki: Nie, czekaj! Co ja robię? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Natsuki: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki: Mam na myśli ... co robisz? Lub ............ Dlaczego jesteś tak pachnący? Czy my się znamy? (✧ᗝ✧) Natsuki: Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje? Natsuki: * drop * Oh, polyball. (✧ᗜ✧) Natsuki: Niehueheuhe. (✧ᗜ✧) Natsuki zaczął uciekać. Sobeck właśnie się obudził. Sobek: C-co to jest .... (d) Sobeck otworzył oczy. Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Sobeck wstał i rozejrzał się. Sobeck: Czy znów jestem martwy? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nieeee !! (> ᗝ <) , , Muncjusz: DAMN, przestań krzyczeć! Kwak, nie możesz już spać! (> ᗝ <) Muncjusz: Dostaję migreny! -_- Munkyjus zbliżył się do Sobka. Uderzono go skrzydłami. Sobek: Oh? (Óᗝò) Munkjuss związał skrzydła i spojrzał na Sobecka. Munkjuse: Co tu robisz? -_- Sobek: Myślę, że nie żyję. (Óᗝò) Munqjus: -_- . . Muncjusz: CHOLERA, przestań krzyczeć! Kwak, to już nie można normalnie się zdrzemnąć! (>ᗝ<) Muncjusz: Migreny dostanę! -_- Muncjusz podszedł do Sobka. I swoim skrzydłem go uderzył. Sobek: Ał? (óᗝò) Muncjusz popatrzył się na Sobka z założonymi skrzydłami. Muncjusz: Co ty kwak tutaj robisz? -_- Sobek: Chyba zginąłem. (óᗝò) Muncjusz: -_- Muncjusz: To nie wiele wyjaśnia młody! -_- Sobek: Powiedzmy, że wyjaśnia. Zostałem przecięty na pół. (óᗝò) Muncjusz: -_- Muncjusz podleciał do szklanej kuli. Muncjusz: -_- Muncjusz: Kwak, faktycznie! (òᗝó) Muncjusz: Nie żeby coś, ale kwak ten giga rycerz zamierza zaatakować inne wymiary.....nie chcesz mu przywalić? (óᗝò) Sobek: .......... Sobek: Chwila a czemu KRM się tym nie zajmie? (óᗝò) Muncjusz westchnął. Muncjusz: Kwa.......(ᴗᗝᴗ) Muncjusz: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Muncjusz: To wszystko właśnie przez KRM. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Czekaj, co masz na myśli? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Muncjusz: Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale KRM przydzieliło Ornolowi rolę członka KRM i zezwolili mu na atak dziesięciu wymiarów! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Ale czemu? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Muncjusz: Wysłali cię na Wyspę Piratów bo chcieli abyś raz na zawsze opuścił ten wymiar.....miałeś tam być i właśnie udało im się.... Chcieli abyś nie żył. Sobek na to nie miał słów. Zaczął lewitować. Jego źrenice zrobiły się czerwone. Muncjusz: Yyyyyy......młody? (óᗝò) Sobek wystrzelił promień świetlny w inne chmury. I o mało nie zniszczył fioletowe kolumny. Muncjusz: CHOLERA, MŁODY CO TY- . W Katarazoni Francis: Ewakuujemy się! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis uciekł do klasztoru. I zamknął wrota. Francis: (⍜_⍜) Francis: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis zauważył, że Armia Murzynów nie ucieka. Francis: EJ, LUDZIE POWIEDZIAŁEM COŚ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Jucar uniósł się w górę. Jucar: (◉ᗝ◉) Dusza Jucara została pochłonięta przez Ornola. Ornol: 2.000.000.200 HP Ornol: -_- Francis: O rety....(◉ᗝ◉) Ornol trafił pociskiem w Francisa W wymiarze jednorożców Yunko była zraniona. Billboart i Xavisa ją nieśli na grzbiecie. Xavisa: Gdzie jest Garcyz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Billboart: Chyba zginął! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Billboart miał przejść przez wrota. Ale zostały one zdeptane przez Ornola. Ornol: Akuku! (─ᗜ─) Ornol pochłonął Billboarta, Xavisę i Yunko. W wymiarze Gadających Zwierząt Wszystkie zwierzęta leżały martwe. Prezydent Świnia się ukrywał. Świnia: (⍜◡⍜) W wymiarze X Zephyr: -_- Zephyr: Wykonać! -_- Wenus: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Wenus odkrystalizowała wszystkich bandytów. Ornol ich pochłonął. W wymiarze ujemnym Ornol niszczył święte góry. Vanessa na latającym dywanie próbowała zestrzelić Ornola ze strzały. Ornol machnął Mieczem Szarży i zaatakował Vanessę. Pałac Martwy Pałac został zbombardowany przez armię rycerzy śmierci. W wymiarze Minecrafta Wieśniak poleciał w górę. Ornol przeciął go mieczem. Wszystkie zboża zostały spalone. W wymiarze komnat ataków Kula grał sobie w koszykówkę z Sebą i Matiim. Seba: Ej Kula, może dołączymy do wojny? (óᗝò) Kula: Chcesz zginąć? -_- Kula: Wszyscy wiemy, że nie poradzilibyśmy sobie nawet z takim jednym rycerzem! (óᗝò) Matii się rozejrzał. Matii: Ej, chyba idą KRYJMY SIĘ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Matii, Seba i Kula uciekli gdzie indziej zostawiając piłkę. Kula: Rider, do nogi! (óᗝò) Rider szybko pobiegł za Kulą. I ukryli się za skałami. Kula: ............ Seba: ........... Matii: ............. Nagle Matii zauważył wielki cień. Matii: (⍜_⍜) Kula: (⍜_⍜) Seba: (⍜_⍜) Cień był coraz bliżej. Matii: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Seba: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Cień upadł. .......... Chłopcy wyszli ze skał. I zobaczyli jak Vanessa leżała na ziemii. Kula odetchnął z ulgą. Seba: Chwila, kto to? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: Nie wiem, pomóżmy jej! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Bullet: Jeździec, weź ją! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ryder podchodzi do Vanessy i owija ją hakiem. Piłka została umieszczona na Vanessie Ryder. Ryder poszedł naprzód z chłopakami. nadwyżka Sobek usiadł. Sobeck: ........... Sobek: To moja wina ...... (d) Sobek: Mógłbym pójść do manifestu zła ... (d) Sobek: To już nie ma sensu! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nie ... Sobeck jęknął. Sobek: To nie ma sensu ..... ........... Sobek: …………. Munqjus: …………. Niestety nic na to nie poradzę. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Muncio podniósł bonum. Dał go Sobkowi. Munkjuz: Zjedz coś, zapomnij o tym wszystkim. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobeck: ........... Sobek: Tak ... () Bonus Sobec. Sobeck: () Sobeck obudził się. Sobek: Dziękuję, nawet słodko! (Óᗝò) Sobeck zostawił całą fasolę w ustach i wyszedł. Munkjuts: (d) Muncio leciał. Sobeck rozejrzał się. Sobek: Tu jest pięknie ... ale jak długo to trwa? (Òᗝó) Sobek zatrzymał się. Sobeck: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobeck odwrócił się i stworzył Miecz Obłoku. Sobeck: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Marika: Googga. (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: Marika ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek przyjechał do Mariki. Sobek: Oh, wszystko w porządku? Co tu robisz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobeck: () Sobek: Marika? (Óᗝò) Marika: (d) Sobeck podszedł do niej. Marika: (d) Sobeck: () Sobeck zaczął dotykać twarzy Mariki. Marika: (d) Sobek: Hmmm .... (³☉ ³☉) Sobeck uniósł twarz bliżej Mariki. Marika: Gug ... (d) Sobeck: (d) Sobeck rozejrzał się. Spojrzał na pierś Mariki. Sobeck: () Sobek: Może .............. może w tym samym czasie? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobeck wyciągnął rękę. Położył go na piersi Mariki. Sobek: Wyzywający. (๏ ᗜ ๏) Marika: b ..... (d) Sobek: Oh, Marika! (Óᗜò) Sobek: Wszystko w porządku. ......... Marika: I cieszysz się ze mnie? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: Hmm? () Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: AJ, przepraszam! (> ᗝ <) Sobeck wyciągnął rękę. Marika go jednak złapała. Sobek? (⍜_⍜) Marika położyła dłoń Sobeck na piersi. Marika: Nie obchodzi mnie to, chcę tylko, żebyś znów się poczuł. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: Martwiłam się ... cały ten czas. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika przytuliła Sobeck. Marika: (d) Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Sobeck: () Sobeck: () Wokół Mariki i Sobecka pojawił się dziwny złoty pierścionek. Nagle zniknął i rozprzestrzenił się na nadwyżkę. Gdzieś na dole piraci bawili się mieczami. Lazaro: Może kiedy będziesz wystarczająco dobry, użyj kości! (✧ᗜ✧) Krzyś został wykorzystany jako stół. Hilda i Sheldon usiedli na nim. Sheldon: Chodź ... () HILDA: () Sheldon: () Lazaro: Yo-Yol! (✧ᗜ✧) Lazaro: () Lazaro: (◉_◉) Wszyscy piraci popłynęli ... Sherman: Haha! Wynoś się! (> ᗜ <) Natsuki oszalała. Natsuki: Unicorn! (✧ᗜ✧) Natsuki pobiegła w kierunku uroczego Sobka i Mariki. Sobeck: () Marika: (d) Natsuki zaatakowało Sobka. Marika: (ᴗ_O) Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Upadek Sobka i Natsuki. Natsuki przytuliła Sobka. Natsuki: Kto tu jest słodkim bananem? Kto (d) Natsuki: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Natsuki: Każdy z was naśladowca! (> ᗝ <) Natsuki opuścił Sobek. Natsuki: Zabiłeś mnie za to, że cię nękałem! (>ᗝ<) Sobeck: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Co? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Marika: Ekm .... (d) Marika: Kim jesteś suko? -_- Natsuki zwróciła się do Mariki. Natsuki: Kim jesteś? -_- Marika: Jestem jednowymiarową księżniczką! A ty -_- Natsuki: Jestem królową piratów! -_- Marika: Haha, jesteś suką? -_- Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: Basti! -_- Marika się zdenerwowała i wskoczyła na Natsuki. Wzięła włosy i zaczęła zapadać się w piersi. Sobek: Łałołoło ...! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Marika, zostaw to! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: -_- Marika wydała Natsuki. Natsuki: (kaszel) (> ᗝ <) Sobeck: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobeck: Czekaj ... jak się tu dostaliśmy? (Òᗝó) Marika: Przybyłem tutaj przez studnię pod kioskiem z kebabem. (Òᗝó) Natsuki: Zostałem zabity przez Ornalla. (Òᗝó) Sobek: I to sprawiło, że byłem w połowie drogi do Ornalla. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Czekaj ... Ornall? Miałeś na myśli tego Pana? (Óᗝò) Sobek: Tak! Zaraz, skąd o nim wiesz? (Òᗝó) Marika: Moja mama mi o tym powiedziała. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Zaatakował Zamek Jednorożca i chciał mnie zabić! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: ………. Sobek: To Morris! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika: Oh, to prawda! (> ᗝ <) Sobeck: Czekaj, wątpiłeś w niego ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: Co? Zachowywał się dziwnie ... (d) ........ Marika: ........ Natsuki: ………. Sobeck: ........ Sobek podrapał się po głowie Natsuki podrapał się po głowie Sobka. Pojawił się Sherman. Sobek: Więc ... teraz co? (Óᗝò) Marika: Zaczekaj chwilę. Jak wróciliśmy do normy? (Òᗝó) Natsuki: Hej, to wszystko! (Òᗝó) Sherman: Haha! (^^ ᗜ) Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na Shermana. Sherman: Z lasów iglastych ... Sobek: Wykończenie Mano -_- Sherman: ………. Sherman: Sobek, jesteś wybrańcem. Czy wiesz co to znaczy? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobeck: Nie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sherman: (⍜_⍜) Sherman: Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jaka jest krew? (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Wiem o tym! (Óᗝò) Sobek: Krew jest czerwona! (ᴗᗝᴗ) .............. Sherman: Dokładnie szloch, ale coś przeoczyłeś. Twoja krew jest ukrytym bonum. ʢᴗᗝᴗʡ Sobeck: () Sobek: ඕඕ .... () Sherman: Cóż ... ten, który wybrałeś. Teraz wiesz Sobeck: Mów wyraźniej! (Óᗝò) Sherman westchnął. Sherman: Trzymaj tego faceta. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Wszyscy spojrzeli na Simona. Simon: (d) Sobek podszedł do niego i wepchnął go w maskę. Simon: (d) Simon: (d) Simon: (⍜_⍜) Simon: Poczekaj co? (Óᗝò) Sobek: ara .... (d) Sobeck pobiegł w poszukiwaniu Oponex. Marika: Czekaj! Sobek! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika pobiegła za Sobkiem. Dodano Natsuki. Sherman: Powodzenia. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman wziął filiżankę i zaczął pić kawę. , Wymiar komory atakującej , Vanessa: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Vanessa: (⇀_↼) Seba: On nie śpi! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa: (⇀_↼) Vanessa: (⇀_O) Vanessa: (⍜_⍜) Vanessa wstała. Vanessa: Chodź! (> ᗝ <) Marty: Przestań marudzić, dziewczyno! (Òᗝó) Vanessa: W-who ........... n-name .- Vanessa zaczęła kaszleć czarną mazią. Kula przyszła. Amunicja: Exm .... () Kula: Pozwól, że się przedstawię. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: Jestem Patrick Patrikowski. Powiedz mi kulę. Jestem panem tego wymiaru. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanessa wypuściła czarnego faceta do ust. Vanessa: M-musisz walczyć .... () Kula: Słucham? (⍜_⍜) Vanessa upadła. Kula: Tak ... dziewczynka? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa zaczęła kaszleć. Vanessa: M-masz moc ...! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nie zapomnij Vanessa była wyczerpana. Amunicja: ................ Kula: „Masz moc” .... () Bullet: „Wypierdalaj” ... (d) Amunicja: (d) Kula: Tak! (Òᗜó) Seba: Co słychać? (Óᗝò) Amunicja: Mam moc zapomnieć! (Òᗜó) Marty: Czy należysz? (Óᗝò) Seba: (d) Bullet: Czekaj, sprawdzę. (Óᗝò) Kula zaczęła używać telekinezy (zapominając o ciszy). Seba: ……………. Marty: ………………. Piłka: ..................... Kamienna ściana została rozbita na pół. Zaczął unosić się na wodzie. Seba: (d) Marty: (d) Amunicja: (d) Kula: Och, dziękuję Gimbi! (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Kamień spadł. Kula: W porządku! Hospitalizacja! Do moich stóp! (Òᗜó) Ryder wziął na siebie stos. Kula miał na sobie swoją starą czapkę. I twoja czarna kurtka. Marty: Dziwnie na ciebie patrzę, Panie. (Óᗝò) Kula: Och kochanie. Wiem, że schudłem! -_- Marty: (d) Marty: Sorky. (Óᗝò) Amunicja: -_- cel: Do Boga! (> ᗜ <) Znaleziono to dzisiaj! (> ᗜ <) Kula otworzyła skrzynię. Amunicja: Dzięki za przedmioty! (Óᗝò) Gemma: Mała rzecz! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kula została zabrana ze skrzyni. Piłka: 1000 HP - miecz Skórzany kask Skórzana zbroja Skórzane nogi Buty skórzane Seba: Czekaj, co mamy? (Óᗝò) ................................ .......................... ...................... Kula: Nawet o tym nie myślałem! (Óᗝò) Amunicja: Um .... () Kula dała Sebbi i Marty'emu tarczę. , Seba: ………………. Marty: ................... Seba i Matia ha. Seba and Matia: Kochamy cię! (> ᗝ <) Kula: Zajmiemy się tym Panem .... () oversize Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Sobeck: Tak mniej więcej było! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Oponex? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) OPONEXEC: Musimy pokonać tego Ornalla! -_- Sobek: Mam na myśli …… tak …… ale… jak to robimy? (Óᗝò) Oponexeke położył dłoń na ramieniu Sobecka. Oponex: Możemy wszystko zrobić razem. Stajemy się tym. Będąc dobrym sposobem ... Przyjaźń będzie naszą ochroną. I serce Natsuki: Kretyn, on nas zabija! (> ᗝ <) Oponexe spojrzał na Natsuki Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki: -_- Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) OPONEXEC: Co to za dziecko? (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Myślisz, że możemy go pokonać? (Óᗝò) Wszyscy: ......................... Marika: Co może pójść nie tak? (Óᗝò) Sobek: Nie wiem ... na pewno pójdzie. (Óᗝò) Sobek: Ale mimo to .... (d) Sobeck wyciągnął nóż. Pstryknął palcem. Sobek: Chcę, żebyś obiecał mi jedno. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Zła prognoza się sprawdzi. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Będziesz ze mną w bólu i nadziei. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: W historii zła. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Dobra historia. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Jesteś tam? (Òᗝó) Sobeck wyciągnął ręce. Marika: (d) Oponeczek: () Natsuki: () Marika wzięła rękę Sobecka. Marika: Tak. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponexeke wziął Sobka za rękę. OPONEXEX: Tak! (Òᗜó) Oponexe spojrzał na Natsuki. Oponeczek: Czy ten maluch jest z nami? (Óᗝò) Natsuki: …………. Natsuki przyjechało do Sobka. Natsuki: -_- Sobeck: () Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: Humph. (─_─) Natsuki przyszedł do Oponeksek i wziął go za rękę. Sobeck: (ò_ó) Marika: (ò_ó) Oponeczek: (ò_ó) Natsuki: …………. Bonam zaczął płynąć palcem Sobka. Bonum nagle zaczął rosnąć. Zaczęło docierać do Marikawy, Oponexeke i Natsuki. Sobek? (⍜_⍜) Sherman: Whoa. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman: Po raz pierwszy wymyśliłeś coś dla siebie! Brilliant! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman: Cóż ... powodzenia w walce! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Palcem Sobecka Bonum zaczął tworzyć wielką złotą bramę. OPONEXEX: Haha! Ale JAJA! (> ᗜ <) Cała czwórka przeszła przez portal. WEEEEEEE () Kobiety pobiegły za czwartą. Portal zniknął. Muncio podszedł do nich. , Munqjus: Kwak. Moment. (Óᗝò) Munkjuz: Skąd Sobek wziął nóż? (Óᗝò) Wyjątkowy wymiar Złota Brama została otwarta. Pojawił się Sobeck. Pojawiła się Natsuki. Pojawił się Oponex. Pojawiła się Vanitha. Pojawiła się Marika. Kobiety: (d) Vanita: Glaglu! (> ᗜ <) Sobek: -_- Kobiety: (> ᗜ <) Sobeck dotknął cycki kobiety. Kobiety: (> ᗜ <) Vanita: Chodź! Moja głowa! (> ᗝ <) Kobiety: …………. Vanita: Oh cześć pizduś (Óᗝò) Kobiety: (⍜_⍜) Vanita: Sobek! ඕ Reg. Słuchaj, nie wiem Sobek: Tak, wiem. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Już wszystko wiem. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobeck poszedł dalej. Vanitha: Co się tutaj dzieje? (Óᗝò) Oponeczek: Chodź, wyjaśnię ci. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponexa wzięła Vanitę i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. Marika przyjechała do Sobka. Uścisnął plecy. Marika: Zobus, nie martw się. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Jeśli umrzesz, ja ... Ja ... Marika: Życzę ci najpiękniejszej pod drzewem! (> ᗝ <) Sobek: Haha. (^^ ᗜ) Sobeck ścisnął ramiona Mariki. Sobek: Pamiętaj, aby upewnić się, że to drzewo rośnie. (^^ ᗜ) Natsuki: ……………. Vanita i Oponex przyszły i zniknęły. Vanita: Dobra chłopaki, już po wszystkim. (Óᗝò) Vanitha: Mówię wam, że nie mam władzy, potrzebuję czegoś innego. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli ... () Natsuki wykonał różowy miecz. Natsuki: Masz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Natsuki podał kobiecie miecz. Natsuki: Jeśli znasz technikę „skacz i machaj”, zrobisz coś. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kobiety: wiem to na pewno! (๏ ᗜ ๏) Natsuki: Oh racja! (Óᗝò) Błyskawica uderzyła nagle. Pochodzili z pałacu Ornalla. Sobeck westchnął. Sobek: Nadchodzimy! -_- Sobeck naładował swoją moc światła. Marika nalała wody. Oponexeque naładował moc Sasmini. Natsuki zaatakował różę. Vanitha przygotowała różowy miecz. Pięć weszło do pałacu. W Morris's Palace Pięć weszło do pałacu. Było cicho. Cała armia leżała wokół pałacu. Marika: Colorsia ... () Nagle coś z cienia zaczęło wychodzić. Sobeck: () Marika: (d) Oponeczek: () Natsuki: () Kobiety: (d) Martia wyszła z cienia. Marika: Czekaj, znam go gdzieś ... (d) Sobek: Marty? Wszystko w porządku (Òᗝó) Matia powoli zbliżyła się do Sobka. Matii: U-run. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Martia zniknęła. Jego dusza zostaje pochłonięta przez Ornalla. Sobeck: () Ornall wyszedł z cienia. Ornall: Oh ... Chodź! Jakoś wszyscy przeżyliście! (─ᗜ─) Ornall trzymał piłkę w dłoniach. Amunicja: (d) Kula została wchłonięta przez Ornola. Ornall: 10 000 000 000 HP. Ornall: Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to wchłonąć cię, a ostateczna ideologia się spełni! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Pięć zwróciło się przeciwko Ornalowi. Sobek: -_- Ornall: -_- Marika: -_- Natsuki: () Kobiety: (d) Oponeczek: (ò_ó) Ornall: -_- Ornall wynalazł ładujący miecz. Sobeck wynalazł Miecz Obłoku. Marika stworzyła miecz wodny. Miecz Sasmini został stworzony przez Oponexec. Ornall: 10 000 000 000 HP. Sobek: 9 000 000 PW. Natsuki: 4 000 000 PW Opony: 3 000 000 KM. Marikka: 2 000 000 KM. Vanita: 500 000 PW Ornall Charge Sword Sword! Vanita traci 5.000.000 HP! Vanita: 0 H.P. Kobiety już nie ma! Natsuki: T.A. Oszukam cię (> ᗝ <) Ornall: -_- Natsuki wyjechał do Ornall. Natsuki stworzyła różową błyskawicę. Marika zaczęła iść. Rozpoczęło się Oponexec. Sobeck mówił dalej. Ornall: -_- Moc światła Energia wodna Moc samego siebie RÓŻOWA MOC Ornall: 9.999.644.564 H.P. 9999.122.123 H.P. Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Marika: (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: (> ᗝ <) Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: (> ᗝ <) Marika: (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: (> ᗝ <) Marika: (> ᗝ <) Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: (> ᗝ <) Marika: (> ᗝ <) Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Ornall: -_- Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: (> ᗝ <) Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: (> ᗝ <) Marika: (> ᗝ <) Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: (> ᗝ <) Wszędzie latały pociski. Wszędzie płynął dym. Jednak Ornall wstał i się nie poruszył. KRM zaczął to obserwować przez szklaną kulę. Kolory: Odbicie złoto-niebiesko-różowo-zielone. Sobek: (> ᗝ <) Marika: (> ᗝ <) Oponeczek: (> ᗝ <) Natsuki: (> ᗝ <) Ornall: -_- Ornall podniósł miecz i użył lasera śmierci! Rakieta została wystrzelona. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Pałac został zniszczony. Pozostały tylko ruiny. Natsuki: 0 H.P. Koszulka: 0 H.P. Marikka: 0 H.P. Ornall pochłonął ich duszę i moc. Ornall: 20 000 000 000 PW. Ornall: -_- Ornall zaczął znajdować Sobeck pod stertą gruzu. Ornall: Gdzie jesteś Sobusiu? -_- O’Neill: Gdzie jesteś? -_- Sobek ledwo przeżył. Sobek: 20 HP. Ornall zobaczył Sobka. Sobek był w bólu. Ornall: -_- Ornall wziął Sobeck. Ornall: -_- Sobeck: () Ornall: -_- Ornall: Czy wiesz, czym jest Sobeck? -_- Oczywiście wszyscy jesteśmy zdrajcami Aetbx. Wszyscy coś robimy. Używamy czegoś, co pozwala nam być dziwnymi. Niewłaściwie wykorzystujemy prezent Aetbx. Wiesz co Może powinienem wykorzystać moce wszystkich i mieć tak wielką moc ... Czy mogę przewyższyć Aetbx? -_- Sobek: Czy wiesz co o tym myślę? (ᴗᗝ-) Czasami używa złej magii. Nieświadomie używasz tego dobrego. Po prawej lub po lewej stronie nie ma magii. Magia nie jest czymś stworzonym przez twojego pieprzonego Aetbx. Magia to sztuka, która sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej niż ci, którzy ją praktykują ... Daje fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa zgubionym ... Pomóż potrzebującym Przez pasożyty takie jak ty… Sobeck zaczął świecić całym złotem. Chciałbym cię wyciągnąć Każda kropla czarnego mesjasza będzie czysta Ciało Sobecka wyszło z całą mocą, jaką miał do tej pory. Sobek: 0 H.P. Ktoś to zastrzelił ONE wielki BERONONO Ōrnōl? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kula wpadła w oko Ornalla. Wszystko eksplodowało. Ornall wydał Sobka. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ornall: 2 000 000 000 HP. Sobek był zupełnie nieswojo. Sobeck: () Sobek: (⇀ᗝO) Sobeck: () Ornall stworzył miecz szarży! Sobeck: () Ornall: Zabijesz się! (ʘᗝʘ) Ornall trzymał miecz. Kiedyś Zawsze Sobeck: () Gimbi zatrzymał miecz palcem. Ōrnōl? (ʘᗝʘ) Miecz został złamany. Gimbi: Cześć! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Goryl: (⍜_⍜) Wenus: (d) Gimbi poleciał do Ornalla. Ornall: Kim jesteś? -_- Gimbi rozejrzał się. Gimbi: Aitbex. -_- O’Neill: Co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: -_- Ornall: () Ornall zaczął się kłaniać. Ornall: Mistrzyni, to ty. To naprawdę ty! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: -_- O’Neill: Minął rok i wreszcie możemy Cię poznać! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi: -_- Gimby zrobił miecz Cerberusa. Płonęło złotem. Ōrnōl:?! (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: Dobranoc. -_- punk Gimbi podniósł miecz Cerberusa. Miecz rozczłonkował prawą rękę Ornalla. Ornall: 1 000 000 HP. Ornall: M-Master ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Zasługujesz na to, Morris! -_- Ornall: () Ornall: Czekaj, jesteś po stronie Sobki ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Nie pamiętasz, coś ty powiedział? -_- magia nie MA Katastrofa samolotu strona Gimbi przesunął lewe ramię Ornalla. Ornall: 100 000 PW. Ornall: () Ornall: -_- Ornall uwolnił Laser Śmierci z jego ust Gimbi zablokował laser mieczem Cerberusa. Ornall: -_- Gimbi: -_- Ornall: () Laser Gimbi skierował się w stronę Ornalla. Ornall ma laser! Gimbi: -_- Nagle Oronola zaczął ssać wcześniej wydanego Baronino przez Sobeck. Pancerz Ornalla zaczął się topić. On jest sobą. Ornall: 10 000 HP. Ornall: 1000 PW. Ornall: Och ... W każdym razie połknięcie Iwana było marnotrawstwem ... (⍜_⍜) Ornall eksplodował. Ornall: 0 H.P. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Był wielki blask. Duchy zaczęły wracać. Pojawiła się Marika. Pojawiła się Vanitha. Pojawił się Oponex. Pojawiła się Natsuki. Pojawiła się kula Pojawiła się Seba Pojawił się Marty Pojawili się wszyscy piraci. Pojawił się Adam. Pojawiła się Julita. Pojawiła się armia unitarna. Wymiar jednorożca Pojawiła się Yunko. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Pojawiła się Nafuna. Yunko zobaczył, że Nafuna kłamie. Yunko: Mój syn ... () Yunko objął Nafunę. Jednorożce widziały tęczę na niebie. Jednorożec: EJ! Wszystko w porządku! (^^ ᗜ) Wymiar rozmawiających zwierząt Prezydent Pig wyszedł z szafy z żoną, żyrafą. : Rs : Rs: Hej, patrz! Wszyscy nagle żyją! (Óᗜò) Giraffe: Jesteś, ale masz rację! (Óᗜò) Giraffe: Musieliśmy tylko siedzieć w toalecie. (Óᗜò) : Rs: haha! (─ᗜ─) Ig Ru i żyrafa zaczęli się całować. The Dead Palace Wszystko zostało odbudowane. Katarazonia Francis pojawił się z innymi. Francis: (⍜_⍜) Francis zobaczył, że Ornall zaginął. Francis: (⍜_⍜) Francis był zmęczony zmęczeniem. Wymiar ujemny Pojawiła się Vanessa Wymiar X Wszyscy złodzieje wrócili do stajni Wymiar Minecraft Przebudowane wioski / Tomek wstał i przemówił do giermków. ziemia Stragan z kebabem upadł. Camille: (⍜_⍜) Camille: W końcu. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Wyjątkowy wymiar Wenus poleciała do Gimbi. Wenus: Ojcze ..... (d) Gimbi: -_- Gimby spojrzał na Zephyr. Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: -_- Zephyr: Gim- Gimbi: Zostałeś zwolniony. -_- Gimbi: Aresztowany! -_- Goryl Zefir wyszedł. Goryl: -_- Wenus: -_- Gimbi: -_- Sobek: -_- Oponeczek: -_- Marika: -_- Kobiety: -_- Karim: -_- Lazaro: -_- Natsuki: -_- Owady: -_- Hilda: -_- Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Karim wyciągnął rękę do Zefiru. Karim: Twoje oświadczenie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Karim zniknął. Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Oponex: Cieszę się, że wszystko wróciło do normy! (^^ ᗝ) Vanita: Wa-tak ...... (^ ᗝ ^) Sobeck: Nie. (Óᗜò) Sobek: Jedyne, co trzeba odbudować, to ten pałac. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponeczek: Yyyyy ..... () Natsuki: () Sobek: Ale nie martw się tutaj! Nareszcie jesteśmy razem! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: Sobus? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobeck: Spójrzmy razem na największą rzecz - Przekonaj się sam! (⍜ᗝ⍜) .................. Sobek: Co masz na myśli? (Óᗝò) Marika przyjechała do Sobka. Sobeck: () Sobeck: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Dlaczego wyglądasz na wyższego ode mnie? (⍜_⍜) Marika: Nie Sobus. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika leżała obok Sobka. Marika: Ty kochanie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobeck: () , , , , , , , , Gimbi: Masz barierę! -_- Został uderzony po południu Kał.